Heretofore, numerous rubber compounds were utilized as sheets, tubings, liners, and the like. However, generally no chlorinated polyethylene rubber compositions have existed which had good resistance to transmission fluids, especially the recent new types of “E-fluids”.
Similarly, while numerous types of high temperature-resistant rubbers were available, generally no blend of a chlorinated polyethylene elastomer, an ethylene-octene copolymer, and an ethylene-acrylic and/or a polyacrylic elstomer was known which had good heat resistance as at approximately 150° C.